The Dripping Dream
by Fangedmushroom
Summary: Karkat has even having a weird dream that has been in his mind for a couple months now. He is growing worried as the time goes by. There is a strange noise. Drip drip drip. What is that dripping noise?


" I swear. That's how it happened. Am I going crazy?" You asked.

Your name is Karkat and you're talking to your friend Terezi over the phone. You just had a horrible dream.

You think it was a dream anyway. It felt so real. And this dream didn't go away like any other dream. It's been playing the same shit. A black landscape and you hear nothing but a dripping noise. Even when you're awake, you can still hear it. Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of something wet falling to the ground. What's going on?

" I don't know, but you have a weird mind, Karkles," answered Terezi. She sounded like she didn't care. She probably didn't. It was three in the morning and you woke her up because of some dream? geez your stupid. Dreams aren't real.

" You could be just suffering from some stupid fear of faucets. Nothing bad will happen. Now go to sleep."

She hung up. You're holding the phone in one hand while the other one,clutching the wire. You just sat there, spaced out. The beeping of the phone brought you back. You hung up, placed the phone on the bedside table and climbed back into your bed.

You rolled to your side,trying to fall asleep. "It's just a dream. A stupid dream. Nothing bad will happen. Nothing...bad...will...happen.." You fell asleep.

Drip. Drip. Drip

"Ehh. Where am I?" You asked.

Drip drip drip

Damn. You knew where you were. In your dream. You were lying on the ground outside your hive. The sky was black. Ever since you could remember, your dream always had a black sky. Heck everything was black. You could only see your hands and feet. Nothing else.

Drip drip drip.

God dammit. That dripping noise was getting annoying.

It's just a dream. Nothing bad will happen. You don't think so. Those words started fading away. This dream...it was too real. Something about it made it feel like this was reality. The air? The tension?

Behind you, you heard a slow shuffling sound.

This is new. You had the same dream for months, but this noise is new.

"WHO'S THERE?!" You yell. No reply. The shuffling stopped.

You start to get worried. You're not alone.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?!" You yell, a little louder.

"Karkat?" A voice. You knew you weren't alone. A voice. It was familiar. But it was too quiet to hear it.

"Who's there?" You ask.

"Karkat. Oh my goodness. You're alright."

The voice got louder,but still too quiet.

" who are you?" You ask.

"We have been worried sick about you." Said the voice. It was avoiding the question.

" who are you!?" You yell. Your fear was growing.

"Don't yell. That isn't nice at all. " said the voice. It was getting louder. You finally found out who owned the voice.

Feferi.

" the fuck Feferi?! Why would you talk so quietly? You fucking scared the shit out of me!"

"Karkat. Come and join us." Said Feferi.

Us? There were more people other than her?

"Who's with you?" You asked.

"All eleven of us. We need you. So we can be altogether. As one big family."

You try to find where her voice was. Earlier it was behind you, but now it seemed as if it was everywhere. The pitch black wasn't helping you at all.

"FEFERI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" You yell out. You stretch your hands out and walk around,hoping you would bump into her. The dripping sound still going on but stronger. It sounds like there was a bunch of leaky faucets.

"Hehehehehehe," laughed Feferi. "Behind you Karkat."

The black landscape turned white. You can see. You turn around. You scream and fall to the ground.

Behind you, there was Feferi and everyone else, like she said. But they were bleeding. All of them. Bright colors of purple, blue,green,yellow falling...dripping onto the ground. They looked different. Cloths in ruins. Faces tired. Eyes white. They were dead.

" come join us Karkat. " they said in unison.

"NO. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" You scramble onto your feet and start to run.

"Come back. Be with us." They moaned. They started following you.

"it's a dream it's a dream it's a dream" you thought in your mind,over and over again. No matter how much you repeated that in your mind, it didn't make you feel better. Your friends were behind you,chasing you,they were dead, their blood everywhere.

You start to cry. This can't be happening.

"Come and join us Karkat. Join us. Be with us." They said. They were picking up speed.

"NO!I WON'T!" You yell back.

"Come! With! Us!" Feferi's arm stretched and grabbed your collar on your shirt. You fell back.

They quickly circled around you.

" join us. We need you. Join..."

's going to happen to you?

You were too scared.

They were moving closer to you, the circle growing smaller.

"Join. Join. Join"

"Noooooooo!"

You instantly sit up straight from your bed, panting heavily.

Sweat dripping down your face and back. You look around you. No blood. No circle. No dead friends around. You breath out a sigh. Fuck. That was scary. You pull your legs out from the covers and sit on the edge of you bed. You put you head on your hands.

You notice the time on your clock. Eight in the morning. That dream was so short. How is it already eight?

RING!

You are startled by the sound of the phone that was on your bedside table. You answer it.

"Hello?" You ask

" hey. You still scared of faucets?" It was Terezi.

" fuck you. And because I have dreams of a dripping sound, it doesn't mean I'm afraid of stupid sinks"

" whatever man. Don't be upset. Well I have to go. Don't pee on yourself in fear" she said sarcastically.

"Wait! Terezi!" You call out.

"What?" She asks.

"Ummm...," you start. "Are you okay? Well?"

"Yeah why?" She replies.

"Nothing. Just checking. Bye" you say and hang up.

"No one must know." You say to yourself.

Little did you know, you were going to see your friends die in front of you in a couple months.

The End


End file.
